The Skirt
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Mimi finds solace after Angel's death.


**Author's Note: I do not own Rent. This is based off of the scene in Goodbye Love where Mimi collapses on the floor and runs to the window to see Roger's car speed away. In the background, you see Angel's tablecloth-skirt.  
**

**Summary: Mimi finds solace after Angel's death**

**Title: The Skirt  
**

Mimi couldn't believe that it was real: _Angel had died_. Angel had died and Roger had left. Mimi's whole world had crumbled around in a single day. She felt as though she were drowning, and her body began to shake uncontrollably. She crumpled to the floor and began to sob. She was completely alone and had no one.

She had stopped by the loft to tell Roger goodbye, and apologize once more for the situation with Benny. Of course, she was also hoping that somehow, she could convince him to stay here in New York with her. He had yelled at Mark, saying how he wanted nothing to do with her, and that it was over. Dead. Mimi was completely and utterly alone.

Roger had left and Angel had died.

Mimi knew she didn't have much time left, but found a solace in knowing that, with Angel and Roger at her side, she could get through it all. Now, she had no one. Who would be there when it was her in the casket? The thought sent a wave of pin-pricking chills up her spine.

She let out a blood-curdling scream.

Mimi stood up and made her way to the night stand where the needle sat perched upon her jewelry box. There was no one around to stop her this time. She headed towards the needle, until something bright caught her eyes.

The skirt.

The infamous table-cloth skirt lay flung over the dresser. Mimi ignored the needle, ignored the urge to shoot the poisons into her vein, and - as if in a trance - made her way towards the skirt. She grabbed it from the dresser and sat down on the floor.

The familiarity of the soft, floral skirt was a comfort to her as she sobbed violently into the pleats.

"Angel," she cried out, "Angel!"

_"Chica, I know you weren't reaching for that needle."_

Mimi looked up, seeing no one. I am going mad, she told herself.

_"Chica?"_

"Angel?" Mimi called out, knowing she must sound completely insane. Angel was dead. She couldn't be talking to her...she just couldn't be.

_"I'm right here, Chica. Shhh, don't go crying over me, honey. You don't have much time left, there's no use wasting it on mourning."_

"H-how are you..."

_"I'm in a better place, sweetie. Don't worry about me. I just needed to stop by and tell you that I love you..."_

"You left me," Mimi spat out angrily, "You and Roger both left me!"

_"Don't worry,"_ Angel's voice was calm, comforting, _"Roger will pull his head out of his ass soon enough to realize what a mistake he is making. He needs you, Chica, almost as much as you need him right now. He's hurting. He doesn't think he's strong enough to go through another death. Losing his April-girl nearly killed him, you know."_

"I know," Mimi wiped away a tear, "I just...I don't want him to leave me. I need him!"

_"He'll come home, don't you worry about that. I see you found my skirt I left for you. Yuck! You got snot all over it!"_

"Sorry," Mimi smiled through her bleary, red eyes, "I'll wash it out for you."

_"See to it that you do! I'm not gone two days and you already are getting my stuff dirty! Girl, what am I going to do with you?"_

"I miss you, Angel," Mimi admitted, "I miss you so much."

_"I know, but you will see me again, Chica. Now then, dry those eyes of yours. You're too damn pretty to be crying."_

Mimi brushed away the tears, letting a small laugh escape her lips, "Angel, I don't know what to do without you."

_"Girlfriend, you are stronger than that. I'm not gone forever. You're time isn't far away and then we'll be together again causing all kinds of madness up in this place."_

"Are you happy?" Mimi asked, knowing that that was all that mattered. Was Angel happy?

_"More than you can ever know, love. I have to go, but I love you. Don't you dare doubt it for a second."_

"I love you too, Angel."

_"And wash my skirt out! Jesus Christ, you leave a person to their own devices for a few moments and what happens, they go and get snot all over your stuff!"_

"I'll be seeing you," Mimi looked up at the ceiling, not really knowing where to direct her voice.

_"You better be. Now wash that skirt out or else when you get up here, I am going to seriously kick ass."_

Mimi smiled and blew her best friend a kiss, pulling herself up off of the floor, and heading to the restroom. She ran some cold tap, and allowed the sink to fill and get bubbly, before scrubbing at the skirt.

"See?" Mimi looked up again.

_"Good! Snot in my clothes! Un-believ-able!" _


End file.
